


Masks

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: What does the name Malfoy stand for?





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-08-14 09:48am to 09:51am

"Don't you dare step away from me," Lucius hissed. "And desist fidgeting. You are Lady Malfoy. Stop acting like a woman beneath your station!"

Narcissa sighed, albeit inwardly. In private her husband was the most sensitive man she had ever met but in public he became a monster, or whatever he thought his observers wanted to see. Malfoy men were cold, cruel and vicious and this image would stay forever.


End file.
